


Pitch's Plushies

by sumChick



Series: Sweet Frost [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Fanart, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Plushies, Spin Off, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumChick/pseuds/sumChick
Summary: Pitch got some plushies for Christmas and he loves them.





	Pitch's Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to draw more for this but I don't have time >:(
> 
> Anywho, Small Sacrifice got a little angsty so this is a bit of fluff set in the indeterminate future sometime. Maybe. Not sure how Small Sacrifice will end so don't worry this isn't spoilers for that story :P
> 
> It's just some fluff!
> 
> PS I hope the pic works but if it doesn't there's a link to it on Deviant Art

[](http://s1255.photobucket.com/user/sumChick42/media/Pitchs%20playthings_zps5x2aintk.jpg.html)

  
[Pitch's Plushies](https://artemisarturion.deviantart.com/art/Pitch-s-Plushies-698847181) by [ArtemisArturion](https://artemisarturion.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)

Pitch wasn’t ‘playing’. He was the Nightmare King. He didn’t do childish things like ‘play’. Well, except when he was with Jack. But that was different. And Jack was not here so he was obviously not playing. He was just… posing the little figurines for… artistic poses. Yes. It was art.

Pitch smiled softly to himself as he positioned the little ‘Jack’ doll so that it was riding the little ‘Sapphire’ one. They were adorable and very well made. By far the best gifts North had ever given them. The little Jack was dressed in the white dress Pitch had gifted to the winter sprite early in their relationship and Pitch was delighted with the level of detail on the tiny doll. To Pitch, the little stuffed toy represented everything that Jack was. Frivolous, playful, pure, childlike, graceful, adorable and most importantly: His. Pitch couldn’t help but caress the soft hair of his little fake Jack, it wasn’t quite as soft as Jack’s snowy locks but it was a good likeness nonetheless.

Sitting on his bedroom floor, leaning on his bed with his head resting on one of his arms Pitch spent hours in the morning just not-playing with his dolls. He quite lost track of time. His hair was loose and the only thing he’d done with it that morning had been absently brushing it back out of his face so that he could see his toys better. It was addictive, the simple joy and wonder in these gifts from North. Others would perhaps grow bored after a while but as Pitch repositioned the little dolls, this time with little Jack hugging his little Sapphire, he couldn’t help but be delighted all over again. These little creations were marvellous things.

He was unaware, that from his doorway, Jack was watching him with a fond smile.

Jack stood in the doorway and crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe. It was adorably charming how much the fearsome Nightmare King loved playing with those two little dolls. For someone who hated Christmas, Pitch had been so happy to have those two little plushies as a gift. He’d even sent North his own Nightmare as a return gift. North had kindly returned the Nightmare, asking that Pitch watch over Tinsel for him as there was not enough fear in the Workshop for her. He still came to see Tinsel sometimes. North had gotten Jack a set of plushies too. Jack had gotten a little Pitch and a little Onyx, which he loved almost as much as Pitch seemed to love his set.

Jack’s little Onyx was safe in Jack’s room, his little Pitch however…

Jack cleared his throat and Pitch turned to face him, looking up at the winter spirit from his place on the floor.

Pitch looked up at Jack and as always, his eyes swept over the frost spirit, taking all of him in. Jack was a very beautiful creature and Pitch appreciated it at every opportunity. Today, Jack was dressed in his typical blue hooded jumper, but with tight black leggings that finished at his ankles. Bare feet of course, another charming little thing about Jack that Pitch loved. There was frost shining across the lower legs of the tight black pants and Pitch’s eyes may have lingered on the shape of Jack’s legs for a fraction longer than was strictly necessary. Then again, thinking about how much Pitch loved those legs, perhaps it was entirely necessary. Of course Jack’s eyes were always what held Pitch’s gaze the longest. Ice crystal blue stared back at him and he realized that Jack had spoken and he’d been too busy admiring the boy rather than listening to him. It was not the first time that had happened. “Pardon?”

Jack rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, blushing slightly at the way Pitch looked at him. There wasn’t a day he spent with Pitch that he elder spirit didn’t make him feel beautiful. Appreciated. Wanted. “I said,” Jack started again, “That you should let me brush your hair, but you seem to be busy playing with your dolls.”

Pitch scoffed and sulkily turned back to his dolls. “You’re one to talk.” He mumbled petulantly. Jack spent entirely too much time with the little Pitch and the Nightmare King didn’t like it. He knew, logically, that it was ridiculous to feel such jealousy over an inanimate doll but… The way Jack’s eyes lit up when he played with it… Pitch glared grumpily at the bedcovers. Some may have called it ‘pouting’ but he was the Nightmare King. He didn’t pout.

Sighing, Jack ran a hand through his hair. “You took the little Pitch again didn’t you?” It was not the first time.

“No.” Pitch denied but he didn’t turn to face Jack, instead poking at his little Jack. At least his little Jack always smiled at him.

Jack rubbed a hand down his face. “Pitch.” 

Now Pitch was paying attention. He turned back to Jack, who raised an eyebrow at his darker boyfriend.

“You didn’t throw him out again did you?”

“No…” Pitch denied again, but his eyes couldn’t meet Jack’s.

Jack stood taller. “If I find that doll in the kitchen bin again, I swear by the stars, I am going to spend the next week at Tooth’s.” Jack informed his lover. He turned away. “I’m going to go look right now.”

“Do as you wish. The doll will not be in there.” Pitch responded haughtily, waiting until Jack was out of sight… then he hurriedly grabbed his dolls and sank into the shadows. He rose in the kitchen, with one hand holding onto his dolls he quickly dug through the trash with the other. “ _Where is it?_ ” He hissed quietly, knowing he had minutes at most before Jack entered the kitchen and then he’d be spending a week alone. Just imagining it sent a shiver down Pitch’s spine. To wake up every morning alone, not seeing the beautiful smile he loved so much… They way Jack’s eyes sparkled when he first woke even as sleep clung adorably to his features… The way Jack’s skin warmed slightly because he’d been resting against Pitch’s warmth… He couldn’t give that up. Not even for a week.

So he dug furiously through the trash, hoping to find the doll before Jack realised what he was doing.

Jack meandered his way to the kitchen. When he reached the doorway and spied Pitch inside, he was not at all surprised to see the Boogeyman digging through the garbage bin. Jack looked on, amused as Pitch rummaged aggressively through the bin. Very calmly, Jack reached down and pulled his Pitch plushie out of his pocket. He then held up his little Pitch so that the doll could watch his authentic double making a fool of himself. Jack didn’t say anything for a while, content to watch Pitch grow more and more frustrated at not being able to find the doll.

Eventually Pitch realised that he was being watched, and he looked up to see Jack with the little Pitch doll sitting on his shoulder. Pitch straightened quickly, shaking some old lettuce off of his hand. He held his little Jack and Sapphire with the other. He opened his mouth but closed it again quickly. 

Jack arched and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, his little Pitch sitting confidently on his shoulder and staring down his double.

Pitch knew he had been caught. Not just tossing away the doll but lying about it as well… Pitch knew he was in trouble. “Are you going to the Tooth Palace?” He asked miserably.

Jack hummed, watching Pitch with a carefully neutral expression. “Thinking about it.” He answered after a minute.

Pitch looked down at the dolls in his hands. At least he had these… although they weren’t the same.

Jack noticed Pitch looking at the dolls and frowned. “Why do you keep throwing away my little Pitch?” Little Onyx was safe but Jack couldn’t put down the little Pitch for even a minute before it ended up being thrown away or hidden by the real Pitch. The elder spirit seemed to have a hidden sense telling him whenever Jack had parted with the doll.

Pitch looked up and glared at the offending little object resting on Jack’s shoulder, his eyes flashing a violent golden. “Because you love it.” And he knew that it was childish and completely selfish of him to feel this way but that didn’t stop him from feeling it.

“What do you mean?”

Pitch gestured at the doll roughly with one hand, “You’re always spending time with it! You like playing with it, and holding it, and talking to it… when you should be doing all of that with me!” There it was. The ugly truth behind Pitch’s actions. He was horrendously jealous of a silly little doll that looked like him. He expected Jack to be mad but Jack remained eerily calm.

“Oh?” Jack responded, “You mean I spend hours playing with my dolls, posing them, laughing with them and ignoring my lover?”

Pitch frowned, puzzled, until the pieces clicked together.

“Do I like my little Pitch more than you? Do I spend more time with it than I do with you? Did I forget to ask you to brush my hair for the third morning this week because I was too busy playing with a fake Pitch?” Jack’s tone was mild, and his expression was carefully blank… but Pitch could see the hurt in his eyes.

Pitch glanced back down at his dolls. He did love them. He had a naturally obsessive personality, when he found something that captured his heart he would smother it with time and affection until it pushed him away. The real Jack, would occasionally tell Pitch he needed a little space and that was fine, and normal. Healthy even. But the little plush Jack was always there and would never grow tired, or push Pitch away for any reason. Pitch had become addicted to the doll… but in the process had perhaps been ignoring the real Jack a little too much. Pitch’s hair hung around his head in a tangled mess, he always asked Jack to brush his hair. Jack loved doing it and Pitch loved the attention. But… He’d forgotten this morning. Too caught up in the little dolls and not thinking that it mattered.

Without a second thought Pitch tossed the little Jack and Sapphire behind him, aiming roughly for the counter, but he wasn’t going to turn and check. “Jack, would you please brush my hair?” He asked his young lover sincerely, hoping that Jack understood. He was sorry. Jack meant far more to him than a doll. He didn’t want Jack to go away.

Jack let out a fondly exasperated breath and he smiled, “Maybe.” He teased. He waked past Pitch and up to the dolls on the counter. “Maybe I want to play with little Jack.”

Pitch glared murder at the dolls, suddenly unsure why he liked them so much in the first place. They couldn’t be wonderful things if they separated him from Jack.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at his Boogeyman and laughed at Pitch’s expression. He turned back and arranged the dolls carefully on the counter, putting little Jack and Pitch side-by-side. Little Onyx was still safe in Jack’s room. 

“So… what will you give me in exchange for brushing your hair?” Jack mused with a cheeky little grin aimed at his lover. Both he and Pitch knew that brushing Pitch’s hair was its own reward for Jack, but Jack was in a playful mood.

And Pitch was more than happy to play along, “Anything you’d like Sweet Frost.” He responded with a warm smile. With a glance back at the dolls, loving the way they looked together so much better than how they’d ever looked apart, he moved over to Jack and with a laugh from the younger spirit, lifted Jack into his arms. They kissed, sweetly, as Pitch held Jack close. The cool feeling of Jack in his arms made his heart beat faster.

Jack curled into Pitch, he loved being picked up like this, being casually reminded of Pitch’s strength. He wrapped his legs around Pitch’s waist and kissed happily back, keeping it chaste for the moment because he still hadn’t entirely forgiven Pitch.

Pitch pulled away, knowing that if he wanted anything more he’d have to earn it, but looking into Jack’s frost coloured eyes he knew that he’d do whatever he could to keep Jack happy.

“Anything?” Jack teased.

Pitch smirked and carried Jack from the room, heading to the living room where they usually sat together in the mornings to brush Pitch’s hair. “Anything.” He confirmed seriously, meaning it.

“Ooooh!” Jack giggled, “This is going to be fun.”


End file.
